Time Warp
by Gagoots
Summary: Sirius comes back to life. Harry and Hermione are dating, and this world is kind of weird...
1. Back To The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all from the brilliant mind of J.K.**

**"Time Warp" **

Harry hated the Dursleys, so what if they were his relatives, they treated him like rubbish. And they treated their own son like royalty. Harry was surprised he moved out of that cooped up area under the stairs. Harry had taken Dudley Dursley's (his extremely fat cousin) second bedroom. Dudley wasn't all that thrilled, but he wasn't exactly **thrilled** when Hagrid had given him a piggy tail, but they both turned out all right.

Harry was in the living room one day while the Dursleys where gone, when he heard a loud crack. He turned his head in surprise to see Hermione and the entire Weasly family right in front of him.

Harry jumped up in a second. Hermione said "Harry, get your stuff, we're all heading to Ron's" Harry took command immediately, he ran and got the stuff from under his floorboard first, then he gathered his trunk and his owl Hedwig. He went back downstairs, ready to see how they were traveling back Mrs. Weasly held out a handful of powder and suddenly he remembered that this was floo powder. He thought to himself, "I remember the first time; I ended up in Knocktourn Alley.

He and all of the Weasly's, and Hermione ended up at The Burrow (Ron's House) safely. Harry loved everything about the Weasly house, well, almost everything. Well, almost everything. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he had to take regular wizard candy carefully because of Ron's older brothers Fred and George; they were the twins of the family. They tended to add stuff to give you feathers, and a bunch of other rubbish to the candy. He still didn't think that his tongue was the normal size since they added stuff that shrunk his tongue.

Hermione still had her Time Turner from when they were still in school; they were 3rd years at the time. Now they were 17, but already out of school. He remembered that year so clearly, that was the year that Ron and Hermione were dating, but they broke up, and everything was back to normal.. Except for the fact that that was the year he met his Godfather, Sirius Black who was accused of leading Lord Voldemort to Harry's parents; Lily and James Potter. Voldemort was the one who killed them. But Sirius had been killed in year 5 when Harry was at Hogwarts.

That was when Fred and George suddenly stole Hermione's time turner from her, and started tossing it back and forth between each other.

"Ron! Control your older siblings!" Hermione yelled. Ron had the brilliant idea of yelling "Ask the person who should be your boy friend!" Hermione said "I wish…" Then she immediately corrected herself "You wish."

Harry felt his heart flutter, he had had a crush on Hermione since day one, he never actually realized it though, he used to think he liked Cho, but he was wrong. His heart had told him.

(Authors Note: Harry had turned more sensitive since 5th year, the loss of Sirius had hurt him that bad.)


	2. Finally

**Disclaimer: All J.K.'s characters none belong to me.**

**People to thank: Funkeh Thunder; My co writer **

**Time Warp Chapter Two**

Harry was in the middle of asking Hermione "Did you really……" That was when Fred and George had dropped the Time Turner, FRED, GEORGE! You are in SOOO much trouble Mrs. Weasly had yelled, she grabbed Fred by the arm, just when they were flying through time, Ginny was playing jump rope with Ron oddly, so they all where warped together. They included Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and of course, Ron.

"What were saying Harry?" Hermione asked. "Did you really mean what you said first?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed. "Harry, what if I said yes?" "I would be able to fight off thousands of Dementors at a time." Harry had said like he had won the muggle lottery. Hermione was crying tears of joy by now, and then she said "Well, the truth is, Harry, its true." Harry had been so happy, all that time he was afraid to tell her how she felt because he thought it would ruin their friendship, but the whole time she felt the same way about him.

"Harry, I love you" said Hermione. "I love you two Hermione" Harry said through his tears of joy. Suddenly they heard clapping, that was when they realized that scene went on in front of the entire Weasly family.

It was a little awkward, but they didn't care, they were together at last.

**(Authors Note: Sorry if the next chapter isn't up for a while, I might be busy, but it could be up today) (April 28, 2005)**


	3. Sirius?

**Authors Note: I'm sorry all of you people who believe that Ron and Hermione should be together…that's just not my thing, Hermione and Harry all the way in my opinion. :) It would help if you guys read and reviewed, it motivates me! laughs out loud**

**Harry's POV**

Whirling, faster and faster, his knees weak, he felt like he was about to vomit…he couldn't he was just to weak to even puke. Just then, the whirling stopped…

Hermione screamed, Harry just then figured out why… this place looked so familiar. Harry felt like screaming, or crying, maybe even both. This was the Department of Mysteries. Harry saw a few duels going on. Then he realized he was here. He saw Sirius, and Bellatrix. He jumped at the chance to save his godfather… even though this had happened 2 years ago.

He knew this moment by heart. In 10 seconds Sirius would be dead. 9…8…7…6…I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! Harry ran across the room he knew this was an unforgivable curse, 5…but he had to save him! Avada Kedavdra!(A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Bellatrix had fallen unconscious onto the floor of the Department of Mysteries. He knew he would carry the guilt of killing someone around with him for the rest of his life. But he felt a pang of happiness burst through his veins. He had saved Sirius, him, Harry James Potter.

Sirius was running towards the Harry from the future, Harry! You saved my life! Its like you knew what Bella was going to do next…Harry thought to himself" Maybe I should tell him, I mean, he knows about Hermione's time turner. And he was in Azkaban, so he couldn't exactly be driven crazy…" "Sirius" said Harry apprehensively "Remember Hermione's Time Turner?" Sirius paused "Vaguely, but yes, is that how you saved me?" Harry looked back and forth and said in a whisper "Yeah, Fred and George broke it, and it brought us (he motioned towards the Weasleys +Hermione.) to this moment." He didn't know why he had whispered, I mean that it was hardly a secret that Fred and George were really annoying.

"Sirius" Harry asked "I remember how I felt the first time I saw you died, I just couldn't feel like that again. I mean, I felt as if my world was flying through a giant tube, and it would never be the same." "Harry" said Sirius holding back tears "That means a lot to me, I was with you, even though you couldn't see it."

"Hey Sirius, lets go talk to the Weasleys, I mean they know your alive, we just have to tell them that I didn't drive you crazy with the Time Turner." Said Harry, knowing that this would be a day he would remember, I mean first, Hermione, now Sirius, his day was going great!

"Hey all!" greeted Sirius. "Umm, Sirius, have you been driven loony by the Time Turner?" said Hermione sort of scared. "No Hermione, after being in Azkaban, nothing can drive you crazy" said Sirius with a laugh. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else said in unison " We missed you, welcome back Sirius!"

Harry made a mistake earlier when he said he could fight off thousands of Dementors, he knew now he could fight off millions, or maybe even billions.

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know, not likely, but we all want to see Sirius come back to life, for real. I know , my fantasy. Oh, and my co writer quit. I am going to write another chapter in the next day or so (19th of May)**


End file.
